Symbol Gaim
by Themissionhasstarted
Summary: Ruby Rose has no memory of what her life was like when she was young, before she was on the run from monsters called Inve, that only she could see. This changes when she meets a girl called Kat. This meeting results in the journey of a lifetime! T rated for swearing


**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER OR RWBY! THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! **

"Talking!"

'_Thinking'_

Location Change

**DRIVER!**

A theme song played as an apartment was shown. "The Inves have been increasing their power for millennia. They are on the verge of controlling mankind!" the voice was coming from a TV. The apartment was fairly clean with a few plates in the sink, all of which were clean. There was a tablet on one side and a pair of combat boots by the door. A set of clothes were off to the side.

The Tv showed a woman in a mask. "Citizens, we have been kept asleep in a manufactured illusion for too long. We must wake up."

The Tv picture changed, showing a man in a suit, behind a desk. "The mask lunatic you saw there claims to be a representative of an organisation called The Order."

He was cut off at the occupant of the apartment's bed reached over and turned off the tv. "What a way to start my day," she grumbled. "Why didn't I turn that off last night?!"

She looked to be young, in her early twenties at the most. She had eight pack abs, lean muscular arms and legs that spoke of hours of working out. Her back flexed with muscles and she was fairly tall, standing just under six feet. Her body was littered with white scars that could barely be seen on her pale skin. She had short hair that was cut into a choppy style. It was coloured black and graduated to crimson near the tips, it was neck-length. Her eyes were coloured bright silver and glowed in the morning sunlight that came through her window.

Around her waist was a yellow belt. The buckle was shaped like a rectangle and colour black. Attached to the right side was a black rectangle with three circle-shaped lights on it and red outlines, this is the Rider Indicator. In the centre of the buckle was a pair of square-shaped indents called the Drive Bays. Above each slot was a square-shaped piece of silver metal with a hole in it, these are the left Lock on Arm and the right Lock on Arm. Attached to the left side of the buckle was a yellow blade with a black handle and silver outlines, this is the Cutting Blade.

This is the Sengoku Driver.

Her name is Ruby.

After a quick shower and a light breakfast, she started getting dressed. She up on a black sports bra and red sports panties. Then she put on a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and a red trim on the sleeves. Over which she wore a black waist cincher with red lancing up the front and around the skirt was a red trim. She also put on a pair of thick black stockings and a red cloak that was fastened at her shoulders by a pair of cross-shaped pins. She wore a red amulet around her neck that was connected to a black choker with silver runes engraved into it.

She reached for her boots when someone started knocking at her door. "I'm coming!" she laced up a pair of thick black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top, the soles were red.

The knocking got more urgent. "I said I'm coming! No need to break my door down!" shouted Ruby as she stormed up to the door and pulled it open. "What?!"

Standing in front of her apartment's door was a girl with a pale complexion. She wore a purple turtle neck that was tucked into white combat gloves and purple combat pants. The pants were tucked into white combat boots that had three buckles. She wore a chest plate that was made from purple gems and purple gem armour on the outside of her shins. She had short black hair and several mystic-designed tattoos on her hands, which glowed so they could be seen through the gloves. She wore a mask made from purple gems on her face, but Ruby could still see her eyes, which were blue-grey, even though the mask had no eye holes. On the girl's forehead was a purple star tattoo that glowed so it could be seen through the mask.

"Who are you and want do you want?" asked Ruby.

"You were careless, you left a trail! Now he's onto you!" explained the girl.

"What are you talking about? Who's onto me?" asked Ruby, totally confused.

The girl looked around. "The Monkey Inve."

A snarl was heard, only Ruby and the other girl could hear it.

The girl spun around with a gasp. "He's here!"

The world around Ruby started to turn red. She looked out and saw something rise out of the water as it turned to blood.

He looked like a humanoid monkey, wear black iron armour and a robe. He had a long staff and a snarl on his face.

This is the Monkey Inve.

"RUBY!" he roared.

"He's dragging you into Limbo!" explained the girl.

"Inve scum," muttered Ruby as everyone else turned into pitch-black spectres.

"It's too late," the girl was see-through, but Ruby was still able to make out the details. Which struck her as strange. "You're going to have to fight your way out."

The Inve roared and black rocks burst out of the ground and the apartment bent broke and shattered in ways that physic should not allow!

"Here we go," Ruby turned as several Inves burst out of the ground.

They looked like cracked porcelain dolls, filled with black fluid. Grafted to their right arms was a club with nails sticking out of it.

These are the Lesser Blade Inves.

"This is my stage!" Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a padlock. It was silver with a black arm, on the front of it was a green circle with a silver S painted on it. This is the Slasher Lockseed On the left side was a small button which Ruby pressed. **SLASHER! **The Lockseed's arm opened as the circle flashed. Energy swirled out from the Lockseed forming a figure to Ruby's left.

She was covered in green armour. She wore a green helmet with three claws going through it and yellow eyes. A dark green bodysuit covered her body, it had attached dark green gloves and boots. She wore green shoulder armour that had a spike coming from it and green armbands with a spike coming from them. Green armour covered her forearms, coming from it was three green claws.

This was Slasher.

Ruby slotted the Slasher Lockseed onto the left Drive Bay and pressed down, locking the Lockseed's arm through the Lock on Arm. **LOCK ON! **Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out another Lockseed. This one was silver, with a black arm and a blue circle on the front of it. The button which Ruby pressed was on the right side. **AQUA! **Blue energy swirled out of it and formed a figure to Ruby's right.

She wore a blue helmet with a water logo in the centre of a thin visor that went over her eyes. An ocean blue bodysuit covered her from the neck down with attached gloves and boots of the same colour. A thin blue chest plate covered her chest, blue shin armour covered her legs and blue bracelets covered her wrists. On her waist was a pair of guns that were connected to a pair of tanks on her body.

This was Aqua.

Ruby slotted the Aqua Lockseed into the right Drive Bay and pressed the arm down. **LOCK ON! **The Driver started to pulse as Ruby reached for the Cutting Blade. "HENSHIN!" shouted Ruby as she pressed down. **SLASHER ARMS! **The circle on the front of the Slasher Lockseed opened, the back of the lid revealed three dark green claws, while the inside of the Lockseed showed the kanji for Slasher. Slasher was covered in green energy. **AQUA! AQUA ARMS! **The Aqua Lockseed opened, the back of the lid showed a pair of cannons and a pair of tanks. Aqua was covered in blue energy.

Both of them crashed into Ruby, transforming her.

Her head had transformed into a red helmet, with a silver mouthguard and a line-shaped visor that was coloured light blue and went across her eyes. In the centre of her forehead was a bronze coin and over the top of her helmet was a green piece of armour with ocean blue metal studs in it.

Her skin from the neck down had transformed into a red bodysuit with attached crimson gloves and attached ruby combat boots.

A green circle-shaped chest plate covered her chest, it had three claws coming from the bottom of it that protected her abdomen. Her shoulders were covered by a pair of green shoulder guards with a green spike coming from them. Green armour covered her forearms, with three forest green claws coming from them.

She wore blue armour on the outside of her shins and blue armour on her knees. Attached to her shins were a pair of cannons, they had hoses coming from them that were connected to a pair of water tanks on the back of her lower legs.

Attached to her back was a sword it had a black grip, the guard was a square with a Drive Bay in it and a single-sided blade. It was black with a silver edge and a bar going up the middle of it. **CUTTING THROUGH** **THE WATER!**

She was now Kamen Rider Symbol, SlasherAqua Arms and was armed with the Active Blade, the Slasher Claws and the Aqua Blasters.

Let the battle begin.

Symbol blocked a downward cut with the Slasher Claws and gripped the Cutter Blade before pressing it down once. **JUICE! SLASHER SQUASH! **She pulled the other Slasher Claw back and cut the Lesser Blade Inves into three pieces.

Suddenly, Symbol was cut across the back by another Lesser Blade Inves. "Die!" she pressed the Cutter Blade down once more. **JUICE! SLASHER SQUASH! **Symbol spun around and cut the Lesser Blade Inves in half at the waist. The monster faded away as he died.

Symbol glanced up and saw three more Lesser Blade Inves running toward her. "Not bad!" she pressed the Cutter Blade once more. **JUICE! SLASHER SQUASH! **The Water Blasters took aim and fired six blasts of sharp water. They tore through all three of the Lesser Blade Inves, destroying them.

Suddenly, Symbol was forced to lock swords with three Lesser Blade Inves. She was forced back, her boots struggling for grip, but finding none. She pressed the Cutter Blade down twice. **JUICE! SLASHER CRUSH! **Green energy gathered around her right boot as she lashed out with a kick to the side that slammed into one of the Lesser Blade Inves, sending him flying through the air.

Suddenly, Symbol was able to shove the other two Lesser Blade Inves off her as she had gotten rid of some of the pressure. She pressed the Cutter Blade twice. **JUICE! SLASHER CRUSH! **Foucing the energy into the Slasher Claws, Symbol slashed upwards, cutting through both of the Lesser Blade Inves and making the both of them explode into two piles of ash.

"Your not getting close!" Symbol shouted at the Lesser Blade Inves that she had kicked earlier. She pressed down on the Cutter Blade twice. **JUICE! SLASHER CRUSH! **The Water Blasters took aim and fired two streams of sharp water that washed over the Inve and sliced him to pieces.

Then Symbol looked up. "Woah!" she dodged back as three Lesser Blade Inves came down and hit where she had just been standing. "Not bad!" she pressed the Cutter Blade down four times. **JUICE! AQUA SQUASH! **She summoned a dome-shaped shield of water that blocked the three Inves as they came charging at her once more.

"But not good enough!" Symbol pressed the Cutter Blade four times. **JUICE! AQUA SQUASH! **She darted forward and brought the Slasher Claws around in a scissor cut, slicing two of the Lesser Blade Inve in half, but taking a slash to the chest plate from the third Lesser Blade Inve.

Symbol quickly pressed the Cutter Blade four times. **JUICE! AQUA SQUASH! **She took aim with the Water Blasters and fired four blasts of water that slammed into the Lesser Blade Inve and caused him to explode.

"That was easy," chuckled Symbol evilly.

With the last of her opponents beaten, the rock barriers around the area shattered.

"Ruby! This way!" shouted the girl before she vanished.

"Who was that?" Ruby questioned out loud. She jumped over the rocks and out the window. She landed on the ground and dove to the side as a staff smashed into the ground, right where she had just been standing! "That was close!" she looked back up the staff and saw the Monkey Inve standing there, grinning madly.

The Inve pulled his staff out of the ground and caused the path to start to come apart!

"I've gotta move!" Symbol sprinted away. She dodged around a wall, jumped over a car. She skidded under a bridge and leapt off a truck. She landed on the end of a bus, just as it started to fall into the endless drop. "Shit!" she ran up it and backflipped, landing on the ground.

Symbol grabbed the Active Blade and pulled the handle so that it was at a ninety-degree angle to the rest of the blade. A scope rose from the back of the blade as it opened down the middle, revealing a barrel.

This is the Active Rifle.

Symbol lined up her shot and fired on the Monkey Inve, only for the bullet to bounce off.

The Inve gave out a mugging sneer as he jumped into the water.

Symbol grumbled as she turned around, only to hear the sound of something materializing above her. She looked up.

Hovering in the air was a Inve the size of a five-year-old. He had a large belly that glowed sickly yellow, wings and a horned helmet for a head.

This is a Fly Inve.

"Target practice! Right on time!" mocked Symbol.

Let the battle begin.

She drew the Active Blade and pressed the Slasher Lockseed's button. **LOCK OFF! **She removed it from her Driver and slotted it into the Active Blade's Drive Bay. **LOCK ON! **Green energy started to charge around the Active Blade as it started to chant. **ONE! TEN! ONE HUNDRED! A THOUSAND! **Symbol pulled it back and jumped toward the Fly Phantom as she pressed the trigger. **SLASHER CHARGE! **The Active Blade was covered in green energy as Symbol slashed the Phantom three times, cutting him into four pieces that exploded as they fell to the ground.

Then Symbol looked around as she saw three more Fly Phantoms appear in the air. "More of you?!" she pulled the handle off the Active Blade and reconnected it to another side of the guard so that it was at a ninety degree angle. A scope rose from the flat side of the Active Blade and the sword part opened down the middle, revealing a barrel.

This is the Active Rifle.

Symbol pressed the Slasher Lockseed's button. **LOCK OFF! **Then she slammed down on its arm. **LOCK ON! **Green energy started to gather around the barrel of the Active Rifle. **ONE! TEN! ONE HUNDRED! A THOUSAND! **The Energy reached its peak as Symbol pressed the trigger. **SLASHER CHARGE! **She staggered back a step as the Active Rifle fired three sharp blasts of green energy at the same time. They shot through the air and slammed into the three Fly Phantoms, destroying all of them in massive explosions.

"That's that," suddenly, three more Fly Phantoms appeared in the air. They each fire a glowing sphere that hit the ground, just in front of Symbol's boots. "You missed," then Symbol noticed that the spheres were pulsing. "Oh no," the spheres exploded, sending Symbol flying through the air, smoking.

"No more ms nice Kamen Rider!" shouted Symbol as she sprung back to her boots. She pressed the Slasher Lockseed's button. **LOCK OFF! **Then she placed it back into her Driver's left Drive Bay. Then she pressed the Cutter Blade down three times. **JUICE! SLASHER SPARKLING! **She jumped into the air as green energy exploded from her body. "SLASHER KICK!" the energy formed into a trio of claw constructs around her left boot. She kicked down, ripping through all three of the Fly Inves.

Symbol landed back on the ground as three Lesser Blade Inves charged at her. She pressed the Cutter Blade three times. **JUICE! SLASHER SPARKLING! **Green energy covered the Slasher Claws as she accelerated, becoming a blur as she got between the Inves and spun, cutting all of them into pieces.

Suddenly, four more bombs landed at Symbol's boots. "No, you don't!" she pressed the Cutter Blade down four times. **JUICE! AQUA SQUASH! **Then she summoned a dome-shaped shield of water around herself that blocked all of the explosions from hitting her.

"That was to close!" Symbol pressed the Aqua Lockseed's button. **LOCK OFF! **She placed it into the Active Blade's Drive Bay and pressed down on its arm. **LOCK ON! **Blue energy started to surround the sword. **ONE! TEN! ONE HUNDRED! A THOUSAND! **Symbol pulled the trigger. **AQUA CHARGE! **She slashed to the side, firing a horizontal crescent that shot through the air and cut through all four of the Fly Inves that had appeared in the air, destroying each of them.

1

With the battle over, Symbol made to move on.

Suddenly, the strange girl came running up to her. "Ruby!" she shouted.

Symbol spun around and aimed the Active Rifle at her.

"Don't shoot!" panicked the girl. "My name is Kat! I am not an Inve!"

"How come I can see you clearly?" asked Symbol.

"I'm a medium, a psychic! I can phase into Limbo. I can see you, I can talk to you, but I'm not in Limbo with you," she explained.

"If I pull the trigger?" asked Symbol.

"I'll die," whispered the girl. "I'm risking my life for you. I want to help."

"How can you help me if you're in the real world?" asked Ruby.

"I can get you out," explained Kat.

"I've been down here before," shot back Symbol. "I know how to get out. You kill the Inves that pulled you in."

Kat shook her head. "You don't want to fight the Monkey Inves. He's not your normal Inves," she ran past Symbol. "Follow me, now."

Symbol rolled her visor and ran after Kat.

Only for the girl to vanish.

"Where did she go now?" Symbol ran through an alley and into a park.

The Inves arrived.

Let the battle begin.

She pressed down on the Cutter Blade once. **JUICE! SLASHER SQUASH! **Symbol slashed upward, sending one of the Lesser Blade Inves into the air. She jumped after him before the others had a chance to gang up on her.

While she was in the air, she pressed down on the Cutter Blade twice. **JUICE! **Green energy covered the Slasher Claws as Symbol pulled them back. **SLASHER CRUSH! **She slashed the Lesser Blade Inves three times, cutting him into pieces that then exploded as they fell back to the ground.

As gravity started to take hold of Symbol once more, she pressed her Driver's Cutter Blade three times. **JUICE! SLASHER SPARKLING! **Green energy flooded the Slasher Claws, making them extend in length. Symbol shot down through the air and brought her claws down, cutting two more Lesser Blade Inves down the centre. They both fell in half and exploded.

Then Symbol looked up as a Fly Inves threw a bomb at her. She pressed her Driver's Cutter Blade four times. **JUICE! **The Water Blasters came to life, they took aim as blue energy gathered around their nozzles. **AQUA SQUASH! **Then they both fired six blasts of sharp water that shot through the air. One of them hit the bomb and made it explode, while the other five destroyed the Fly Inves.

Then another Lesser Blade Inve came charging at her. Symbol pressed her Driver's Cutter Blade twice. **JUICE! AQUA CRUSH! **She covered her right fist in water and punched the Inve hard enough to tear his head off.

Then Symbol noticed the final Lesser Blade Inve running toward her. She pressed her Driver's Cutter Blade twice. **JUICE! AQUA CRUSH! **The Water Blasters hummed to life as they took aim at the Inve and fired two streams of sharp water that washed over the Phantom and cut him to pieces.

The barrier broke. Symbol ran down a slope, up an incline and turned when she heard the sound of growling.

The Monkey Inves used his staff to rip the Ferris wheel free and send it rolling toward Symbol.

She jumped through the structure with ease. "Sweet!"

The Inves snarled as he jumped away. He landed on a cloud and flew out of Symbol's sight.

"Huh," blinked Symbol. "Didn't think he'd have that power from the legend."

Barriers sprung up and the Invess arrived.

Let the battle begin.

Symbol pressed the Aqua Lockseed's button. **LOCK OFF! **She removed it from the Sengoku Driver and slid it onto the Active Rifle's Drive Bay. **LOCK ON! **Symbol took aim as blue energy gathered around the firearm. **ONE! TEN! ONE HUNDRED! A THOUSAND! **Then she pressed the trigger. **AQUA CHARGE! **Firing a giant bullet of water that tore through all five of the Lesser Blade Inves.

The Monkey Inves arrived. He jumped off his cloud and landed on one of the black rocks that was coming from the water.

"Hey! Get down here and fight!" Symbol was forced to duck into a funhouse in order to avoid the Inves's staff that slammed into the ground, right where she had just been standing. "That was close," the entrance collapsed, preventing the Inves from chasing after her.

Symbol ran to the end of the corridor, took a right turn and jumped slightly as a skeleton burst from a closet. "Get lost!" she recovered and continued on. "Oh, shit!" shouted Symbol as she rolled back. The Monkey Inves's staff burst through the wall and tried to crush her.

Once the staff had withdrawn, Symbol ran to the end of the corridor, and took a left turn, coming to a mirror that made her look fat.

While not vain, she was still a girl and was about to smash the mirror in fury, only for it to shatter.

Revealing the Sun Woa Kong Inves.

"Oh come on!" shouted Symbol as she used the Active Blade to block his staff. Then she used his momentum to sent him flying over her shoulder and through a wall.

The Inves snarled at her as the ceiling came down, stopping him from attacking Symbol.

"Hey! Get back here!" shouted Symbol.

She was ignored.

Symbol ran off and took a left turn. "Argh!" only to jump back in shock as a giant doll at the end of the corridor lit up with lightning. "That shocked me," she cringed at the pun and ran down a staircase before following the corridor around the right.

Into a room that was covered in golden gears. "Exit good." Suddenly, the gears moved so that they were blocking the exit. "Not good," Symbol turned around and a giant metal door slammed shut behind her, blocking that way. A skeleton jumped out of the closet. "Yeah, whatever," that was not going to shock Symbol a second time. She dodged a giant bobbin pin. They watched as a gear came loose and sawed its way across the ground, opening a hole for a Lesser Blade Inves to get out.

Let the battle begin.

Symbol pressed her Driver's Cutter Knife three times. **JUICE! SLASHER SPARKLING! **Green energy exploded from her body as she jumped into the air and flipped several times, she came down with a flying kick as the energy was forced into her right boot. "SLASHER KICK!" she slammed her boot into the first Lesser Blade Inves, sending him flying and smashing into one of the gears where he was ground to chunks.

Then Symbol pressed the Cutter Blade twice. **JUICE! SLASHER CRUSH! **Green energy hummed into the Slasher Claws as she spun around and performed three swings that cut another Lesser Blade Inve to pieces.

Symbol snarled as she was hit across the back and elbows the Inve that had done it in the face. She pressed the Cutter Blade down four times as she kicked his legs out from under him. **JUICE! AQUA SQUASH! **The Water Blaster roared to life, they fired six shots of sharp water that cut the Phantom to pieces.

Then Symbol pressed the Slasher Lockseed's button. **LOCK OFF! **She removed it from the Sengoku Driver and placed it into the Active Blade's Drive Bay before pressing down on its arm. **LOCK ON! **She swung the weapon back as it started to count. **ONE! TEN! ONE HUNDRED! A THOUSAND! **Then she pressed the trigger as green energy surrounded the sword. **SLASHER CHARGE!** Symbol slashed three times, cutting three more Lesser Blade Inves into pieces.

Symbol pressed the Slasher Lockseed's button. **LOCK OFF! **She removed it from the Active Blade's Drive Bay and placed it back into her Driver's left Drive Bay before pressing down on its arm. **LOCK ON!**

Then Symbol pressed her Driver's Cutter Blade down six times. **JUICE! AQUA SPARKLING! **Water burst from the ground and gathered around her gloves in thick streams. "WATER STREAK!" Symbol thrust both of her palms forward and fired the water in a massive stream. It washed over ten Lesser Blade Inves, forcing them back against the gears where they were quickly ground up.

One of the Lesser Blade Inves survived and lunged toward Symbol with his broken club. She pressed her Driver's Cutter Blade five times. **JUICE! AQUA CRUSH! **She pulled back her right fist and covered it in ocean blue water before punching forward. Her fist broke through the club and smashed into the Inve's face. He was sent tumbling backward and then he exploded.

1

It was at that point, Symbol was overpowered by the number of Lesser Blade Inves.

As she was being beaten into the ground, Symbol started to glow with light blue energy. "GET OFF ME!" **ENERGY ARMS! **Her body released a pulse of light blue energy that threw all of the Invess off her.

When the light cleared, Symbol had taken on a new form. The metal studs on her helmet had turned from green to light blue. Her shoulder pauldrons were also light blue and had three spikes coming from them now, that pointed upward. Her forearms guards were thinner and she had lost the Slasher Claws, also, they were now coloured light blue. She was now armed with a light blue pistol that had an energy core in the centre of it instead of the Slasher Claws.

The Slasher Lockseed had been replaced by a Lockseed that was silver with a black arm. The circle in the centre of it was light blue, the back of the lid showed the gun and the inside of it displayed the kanji for Energy.

She was now Kamen Rider Symbol, EnergyAqua Arms, she was armed with the Active Blade, the Energy Pistol and the Water Cannons.

"This is new," commented Symbol.

Let the battle continue.

Symbol pressed the Sengoku's Cutter Blade once. **JUICE! ENERGY SQUASH! **Light blue energy gathered around her right palm as she threw it forward. The energy shot of her palm in the from of a blue bolt that slammed through three Lesser Blade Inves.

Then Symbol pressed her Driver's Cutter Blade twice. **JUICE! ENERGY CRUSH! **Light blue energy covered her arm before forming into the shape of a single-sided sword. She darted forward and appeared behind three Lesser Blade Inves. All of them were suddenly cut in half.

"I've gotta keep his up!" Symbol hit her Driver's Cutter Blade once. **JUICE! ENERGY SQUASH! **She took aim and fired a stream of energy from the Energy Pistol that cut through a pair of Lesser Blade Inve. Suddenly, Symbol had to duck under a slash and shot another Lesser Blade Inve in the stomach several times.

Then, as another Lesser Blade Inve ran at Symbol, she pressed the Cutter Blade three times. **JUICE! ENERGY SPARKLING! **Her body unleashed a storm of light blue energy. Symbol held her right fist up and the energy was pulled into it, coating her fist, as well as her forearm, in a wildfire of light blue magical energy. "ENERGY FIST!" Symbol rocketed forward and punched the Inve, a beam of blue energy tore out of the back of his head and his body turned to dust.

Then Symbol pressed down on her Driver's Cutter Blade three times as three Lesser Blade Phantoms charged at her. **JUICE! ENERGY SPARKLING! **She took aim with the Energy Pistol as light blue energy gathered around the barrel. "ENERGY BOLT!" she fired a giant beam of blue energy that washed over the three Phantoms, causing each of them to explode.

"How many of you are there?!" shouted Symbol as another five Lesser Blade Phantoms burst from the ground and surrounded her in a circle. She pressed the Energy Lockseed's button. **LOCK OFF! **Then she placed it into the Active Blade's Drive Bay and slammed down on its arm. **LOCK ON! **The sword started charging. **ONE! TEN! ONE HUNDRED! A THOUSAND! **Symbol pressed the trigger as she swung the sword in a circle. **ENERGY CHARGE! **The Active Blade left a trail of blue energy in the air as it cut into each of the Lesser Blade Phantoms. The circle exploded, cutting each of the Lesser Blade Phantoms in half.

Symbol ran out of the room. "Woah!" she rolled over a line as one of the gears came loose and rolled along the line. She would have been sliced in half, had she not rolled. "That was to close!" Symbol darted across another line, making sure to jump over the actual line. She finally got through the door.

"Woah!" Symbol leaned back as a spinning staff spun past her. She watched as it arched around and flew back to the Monkey Inves's head. She opened fire on him, only for the bullets to bounce off.

He gave a mugging sneer and jumped away.

"That won't work," explained Kat as she came up behind Symbol.

"Why not?" demanded Symbol she looked at her firearm like it had betrayed her.

"He's bulletproof!" deadpanned Kat. "Come on!" she ran off.

Symbol followed after her as the place started to break apart.

"There's a rift up ahead! It will take you back to the real world! We'll come back for the Inves!"

Symbol jumped over two gaps and ran toward a funhouse. Suddenly, she rolled to the side and a staff extended, smashing into the funhouse and causing it to collapse. "Alright, you wanna fight? Let's fight!" Symbol turned back to the Monkey Inves.

"Ruby! Wait!" Kat ran past her and threw a bottle. It spiralled through the air and slammed into the Inves. Green flames spread over his body. "Ok, it's working. You can fight him now. Be careful, Alpha Class Invess are vicious fighters!"

"So am I," replied Symbol.

Let the battle being.

Symbol took aim with the Energy Pistol and fired several bolts of blue energy that the Monkey Inves deflected with his staff. "Not bad," Symbol pressed her Driver's Cutter Blade four times. **JUICE! **The Water Blasters took aim as they powered up and blue energy gathered around their barrels. **AQUA SQUASH! **Symbol fired a single blast of water that had four streams around it. They smashed into the Monkey Inve with enough force to knock him off balance.

The Phantom roared as he jumped forward and slammed his staff into Symbol, sending her flying through the air. She flipped and pressed the Driver's Cutter Blade five times. **JUICE! **Symbol landed on the ground as the Aqua Blaster's took aim at the Phantom and fired two streams of sparkling water that roared toward the Phantom. **AQUA CRUSH! **He spun his staff as a shield, blocking the attack but was still forced back by it. His foot caught on a rock and he was knocked off balance.

"Now's my chance!" before Symbol could do anything, the Inve slammed his staff onto the ground and a rock hand burst out of the floor, wrapping around Symbol. It started to crush her!

Symbol gave a shout of pain as the hand started to crush her, she tried but was unable to reach her Driver. She swung the Slasher Blade, only for it to bounce of the rock. "Argh!" Symbol felt her ribs starting to break!

As the earth hand started to crush her. Symbol's body glowed with purple energy. "LET ME GO!" the energy burst off her. The Monkey Inves was sent flying back as the earth hand shattered. **A LIQUID FIRE ****THAT BURNS HOT!**

Her helmet turned dark purple while her visor shifted into dark purple. Her mouthguard remained silver while the coin in the centre of her forehead shifted into a diamond. The armour on the top of her helmet turned red with blue studs in it. Coming from the sides of her faceplate was purple fins.

Her bodysuit turned purple. The gloves turned dark purple and the boots turned bright purple.

She wore a diamond-shaped chest plate that was coloured red and had a bullet engraved over each of her ribs. She wore a pair of red shoulder pauldrons. They were shaped like cylinders and modelled after guns barrels. Symbol wore a pair of red wristlets that were shaped like ammo belts.

Her legs wore thin armour on the front of her upper legs, thin blue armour on the back of her lower legs and thin blue knee armour.

Wrapped around her belt was a whip. It had a blue handle, with the whip itself being ocean blue. In each glove, Symbol held a pair of guns. They were pistols and were coloured flame red, with bright red outlines and burning red handles, along with flame-red grips.

The Active Blade had transformed into a black staff, the top of it held a purple sphere within a black C and on the bottom of it was a purple box.

The Energy Lockseed had turned into a silver Lockseed with a black arm and an open red circle on the front of it. The back of the lid show the pistols, while the inside of the Lockseed displayed the Kanji for Fire. The Aqua Lockseed had been replaced by a silver Lockseed with a black arm. The circle was coloured ocean blue with the back of the lid showing the whip, while the inside of it displayed the kanji for Water.

She was now Kamen Rider Symbol, FireWater Arms, she was armed with the Burst Staff, the Fire Pistols and the Water Whip.

Let the battle continue.

Symbol pressed down on the Sengoku Driver's Cutter Blade once. **JUICE! **Red energy gathered around her right glove as she turned it into a fist. **FIRE SQUASH! **Symbol darted forward and slashed through the air with her fist, slamming it down on the Monkey Inve's shoulder.

He roared in pain and slammed his staff into Symbol's stomach forcing her to back off.

Big mistake.

Symbol pressed down on her Driver's Cutter Blade once. **JUICE! **She took aim with the Fire Pistols as blue and red energy gathered around their barrels. **FIRE SQUASH! **She fired two bullets, once was on fire, the other was made of water. They spiralled around each other and slammed into the Phantom, breaking through his staff and hitting him in the face, making him roar in pain as he grabbed his ruined left eye.

"I'm ending this!" Symbol pressed her Driver's Cutter Blade three times. **JUICE! **Crimson flames burst from her body and were quickly pulled into her left boot as Symbol jumped into the air. **FIRE SPARKLING! **She flipped over twice and came down with an axe kick. "FIRE KICK!" He boot slammed into the Monkey Inve's head and caused an explosion that sent the monster skidding several feet away.

Panting slightly, Symbol walked up to the Inves as he started to fade away. "Game over!" she mocked.

"Daughter of Sparda!" growled out the Monkey Inves.

"Daughter of who?" asked Symbol in confusion.

"You have been found," the Inves ignored her question. "You are dead, just like your whore mother!"

"'Whore mother'? I don't know my mother, but if you're calling me the Daughter of a Bitch, then you wouldn't ben the first!" as Symbol finished, the Inves faded away.

Symbol transformed back into Ruby and fingered her choker as she faded back into the real world. '_My mother, I barely remember her,'_

Half an hour later: On a sidewalk

Ruby was walking away from the sight of the battle as a car drove up with Kat behind the wheel.

"Are you ok, Ruby?" asked Kat.

"How do you know my name?" asked Ruby.

"My boss knows you, she wants to meet," replied Kat.

Ruby said nothing.

"Please? I risked my life for your back there," asked Kat.

"Sure," replied Ruby.

Kat blinked. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," nodded Ruby.

"I thought this would be harder," commented Kat.

"You were wrong," replied Ruby. "I don't like leaving my debts unpaid," she got into the car.

Kat made a U-turn and drove away. "I'm with an organisation called The Order. Heard of it?"

"Something to do with that masked lunatic on the net?" asked Ruby.

"That's my boss," deadpanned Kat.

"Wonderful, can't wait!" Ruby didn't bother holding back on the sarcasm in her voice.


End file.
